


Sated

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Strip Tease, Surprise! - Freeform, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Haldir finally get to be with each other after a long time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

            The wind blew softly through the trees of Loth Lorien, moving the leaves and the blonde hair of a march warden. A storm was coming, and he figured that he could get back to his talan before it hit. He was glad not to have to patrol that night. Haldir smiled to himself as he thought of his armchair and a warm fire. 

            “Better get going, brother.”

            “I am, Rumil. Make sure Orophin doesn’t forget to check the food stores.”

            “Of course. See you in a couple days.”

            Haldir nodded before heading deeper into the woods, towards the heart of Lorien. He smiled when he reached his talan, but frowned when saw the door ajar. Surely he hadn’t left it open while he was gone. He would never be that careless. He pulled out his sword as he walked in.

            “Put down your sword, Melethnin,” a female voice called out from the dark.

            “Y/N? I thought you weren’t to return for another week?” He sheathed his sword.

            “I may have wanted to surprise you,” you stepped out of the shadows and into his arms. “Orophin and Rumil helped me get in the borders.”

            “Remind me to thank them. This is the best surprise,” he kissed the top of your head.

            “Really? Because I had a better one in mind.”

            “And what is that?”

            You tilted up and placed a kiss on his neck. Your arms slipped around his waist and brought him flush against you. You rotated your hips in a circle. His sharp intake of breath made you smile. You turned, pressing your back to his front, and circled your hips again. His hands came to rest on your waist. You reached behind you and ran your hands down then up his thighs.

            “I have missed you, Haldir. Let me show you how much,” you repeated the action.

            He groaned in response. You led him to the bedroom. Standing on your toes, you kissed him, running your tongue over his lower lip, making him lean in for more, just as you pulled away. You gave his shoulders a light push, so that he stepped backwards, backs of his knees hitting the bed, and sat down. You stepped between his parted legs. Strong hands grasped your rear, trying to pull you closer. You shook your head. After another teasing kiss, you pulled off your cloak to reveal the thin dress that clung to your body as though it were soaking wet. His eyes raked over your body and he bit his lip.

            “Melamin, don’t tease me.”

            “I’m not teasing, I’m giving you a preview. Now hush,” you turned so your back was to him. You began swaying your hips and pulled at the ties on the side. The fabric fell to the floor with a whisper, leaving you in nothing but your slip. You turned back around slowly. Haldir’s eyes were dilated, the hazel almost completely hidden. His hands gripped the sheets.You bit your lip, you could see the bulge in his trousers. You let your hands slide over your body, the way you wanted his hands to touch you. Shoulders, breasts, down your sides to the inside of your thighs. You moaned softly as your hand brushed your clit through your slip.

            You continued to gyrate in front of him. Even though you felt a little silly, you could see what it was doing him. His breathing had increased and his grip had turned his knuckles white. You wanted his hands on you, his lips, his tongue, his cock. But you also wanted to see how long before he lost control. 

            You didn’t have to wait long. A few more hip sways and he was in front of you, hands on your hips, making sure that there was no space between you. “You little tease,” he growled. His mouth was on yours, tongue exploring your mouth. You moaned and ground your hips against his. He groaned and you smiled, he was hard and pressing into you. When his hands grabbed your rear you broke the kiss and bent your head to suck on his neck, right on the pulse point.

            “Take me to bed, Haldir. Take me,” you breathed.

            Haldir turned you around and walked you to the bed, pushing you down before crawling on top of you. You lifted your hips up to his, desperate for friction. He chuckled and you whimpered.

            “Please, Haldir.”

            “Not yet,” his deep voice was huskier than usual. His hand cupped you and his head rested on the valley between your breasts. “First I need to make sure you’re ready for me. It’s been a while,” He wrapped his lips around your nipples through your slip, one hand massaged your other breast, and the other hand teased your clit and your opening. You squirmed under him. It had been too long since he touched you, and your body was reacting strongly to his touch.

            A finger slipped inside if you without warning. “Ah! Meleth, please.”

            “Not yet,” he added another finger. His thumb teased your clit. His fingers curled in a come-hither motion and your back arched. As his fingers pumped inside you, you could feel your climax coming.

            “Haldir, I’m close, and I want to come with you inside me. Please.”

            Haldir sat back on his knees and undid the laces of his trousers. He shoved them halfway down his thighs. You pulled the bottom of your slip up over your hips. You felt him line himself up. “Ready?”

            “Yes.”

            Haldir pushed into you. He stretched you. His girth felt larger because of how long it had been since you had made love. He stilled long enough for you to adjust. You dug your fingers into his hips and he began thrusting. He moved fast and deep. You legs went around his waist and kept him close. Your hands ran over his chest. He had some new bruises from sparring with his brothers again. One looked like Celeborn’s work, even though the lord did little fighting anymore.

            When his fingers went to your clit your fingers tangled in his hair and pulled. You both moaned. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

            “So close. Haldir, my love, please.”

            “Yes?”

            “Only you can make me come. Please, I need you.”

            “Melamin!” His thrusts came harder, his thumb applied more pressure to your pearl of nerves. The coil in your stomach exploded and you called out his name. A few thrusts later and Haldir came, moaning your name as he did so. He collapsed next to you on the bed. “You are amazing, Y/N.”

            “Mmmmmm, so are you,” you stroked his hair. You cracked open an eye to look at him. He was beautiful when he was spent after making love. “Are you still wearing your pants?”

            “I was a little eager after that show you gave me.”

            “I wanted to do something different for you,” you felt a little defensive.

            “I know, and I loved it. You look amazing, swaying your hips like that, the way you touched your body. Mmm.”

            “Really?”

            “Oh yes. I wouldn’t mind if you did that again. Actually, I would love it, if you did that again,” his arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you closer. You smiled. You’d have to keep that in mind. 

            After shedding the rest of his clothes and your slip, you crawled under the covers. His strong arms held you close to him and you used his shoulder as a pillow. “Haldir,” you murmured sleepily, “can I ask you a question?”

            “Of course. You can ask me anything.”

            “… Would you ever strip tease for me?”

            He didn’t respond immediately, but his hold on you did tighten. “Would - would that be something you would like?”

            “I think you’d be good at it. And of course I would want to see that. You, taking off your clothes, just for me? That sounds like a little slice of Valinor.”

            The march warden chuckled. “Then yes, I will.”

            You smiled and snuggled, if possible, even closer to your blonde warrior. Sated by lovemaking and a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Comments/Feedback is always welcome and appreciated, as are kudos. Thank you to whomever reads this!


End file.
